Cherry Goes to Ouran High School!
by kajoo
Summary: This story is about a girl named Cherry going to Ouran High. She has run away from home and ende up there. If you like Tokyo Mew Mew with Stars then you will love this story because I have taken out the characters from there and inserted them into here!


**Hi Kajoo here!!! Lol I felt like saying that!!! This is my first story!!! I am soo excited!!! nervous twitch Ok maybe not!!! Maybe both excited and nervous at the same time??? Hehe am I rambling??? Soo my next chapter is going to be all about Cherry so you guys will know more about her if you haven't read OhMyGoshsickels stories, so think of some questions while you are reading and submit them to me at the end!!! Happy readings!!!**

* * *

Goodbye: Sugar, Ryou, and Kiichiro.

Don't worry about me, I will call you eventually. But don't try to find me because I will be well hidden!!! The only reason I am leaving because you guys treat me like a little kid!!! **(A/N She is a little kid . . .)** So I'll see you guys later . . . maybe!!!

All grown up!!

Cherry

P.S. This is all your fault Sugar!!! I just thought I'd tell you that to get on your nerves!!! Eh He He!!!

That is the letter I left on my bed before I left. Taking my big pillow (it is so big I can sleep on it!!!), my Cherry blanket, Mr. Willfred, Sugar's laptop (hehe), my clothes, and some money that I saved up working at the café. I don't know why he paid me since I _lived_ there, and I didn't know what to do with it since I kinda wasn't allowed _outside_!!! So I just saved it up. And know I am using it to get into Ouran High!!! I looked up from my train of thought, and noticed that I was there!!! I walked up to the front desk and dinged the bell. A lady emerged and looked around. "I'm down here!" I said standing on my tippy-toes to see over the counter **(A/N That's rather sad isn't it!)** "Ah" said the lady. She had long, fake, nails, glasses, and dyed red hair that was put into a messy pony-tail. "What can I do for you young lady?" She asked. "I would like to apply to this school!" I declared with hopefully enough dignity to convince her I was old enough. She tried to hide her little laugh but I caught it!!! "Does it matter my size, as long as I am smart enough!" She still looked amused but, decided to get me an application. When she came back she handed me the application and a pencil. "Go sit over there." She pointed to a small couch by the window.

* * *

The application wasn't that hard. It just asked me for some information about me, some ways to contact me, and my previous grades and someone I can verify them with. I was kind of nervous about that one though because I'm sure they are going to call Ryou and Kiichiro, and I don't know what I am going to do about that!!! I walked up to the front desk with the finished sheet in my hand and dinged the bell again. The lady walked back up to the table and frowned as if she expected that all this was a joke on her and she was just playing along and said. "I'll email you your results tomorrow. It shouldn't take long because it's the middle of the school year and everything is going slow so people will be glad to have something to do!!!" "Thank-you, oh, and do you have dorms or any sort of housing arrangement at this school??" Please oh please have one. Where else am I going to stay!!! Pleeeeeeease have something!!! I silently begged. "No I'm sorry." I must have been holding my breath because when she said that I released it in a long sigh. "Is something wrong?" she asked, kind of concerned I was surprised to see. "Oh, it's nothing." I replied "I just wanted to be able to um . . . live more closely to the school." I walked away going no where really. Why didn't you think this out!!! Now you are going to have to sleep with the hobos or something!!! What are you going to do!!! Suddenly, it hit me. All I have to do is sneak inside the school, somehow, and sleep there!!! It's summer break, so no one is going to be in there!!! I can figure something else out later but for now this will have to do!!! It's a simple plan right???!!!

So I set out. I walked around the school _three times_ before I found somewhere to sneak into. Did I mention _three_ times!!! Do you have any idea how big that place is!!! Anyways, once I found a place to sneak in, it was easy from there. Like I thought there weren't many people there, just a couple of clubs and such. So I snuck around them and was as good as gold. **(A/N I know, I know that line is super – cheesy but, what can I say that was the perfect place for it!!!)** Now the problem was where to sleep in that big place!!! I needed somewhere no one goes, even when school started back. That way I could stay there for a longer time if I needed to!!! Where could I go for that though??? I walked around the school until I came across a music room. . . **(A/N I bet you can guess which one it is!!!)** No one should look around here for awhile, I thought. So I just settled for sleeping on the only piece of furniture in the room, the couch in front of the door.

* * *

" . . . Hey, I think she's waking up!" "Yea, because you poked her!" I opened my eyes to see 4 people sitting all around me, staring at me!!! "Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" I screamed. "Aaaaaaah!!!" they screamed. "What are you doing here? This is my hiding spot?" "What are you doing here, this is our host club room?" said a blonde, tall person that was near my feet. "That's none of your business!" "Technically it is all of our business because this is _our_ room." Said a dark haired guy with glasses. I hesitated a little I would have to lie fast to get out of this one!!! I couldn't _tell_ them that I was running away, they would send me back!!! And I generally _suck_ at lying!!! I decided to lie anyways."Well, you see! It all started when . . . my parents died! You see it was there last wish to see me go to this high school! So I applied here, and I haven't figured out if I made it in yet or not. So I just snuck in here and slept! I was sooooo tired and I have no where else to go!!! So pleeeease don't tell anyone or make me leave!!! Because, like I said earlier, I have no where else to go!!!" I said with fake tears in my eyes! Well, it wasn't totally a lie. My parents _did_ die!!! I just didn't know them!!! "Oh you poor girl!" said the blonde one squeezing me into a giant hug that nearly broke my ribs. "You can live with me!!!" "Uh, that sounds great!!!" I said going along with my story. Then I suddenly remembered the application and the email that was suppose to be sent today!!! "Oh!!! I almost forgot to check my email and see if I got in or not!!" I said rebounding from the previous scene a bit too optimistically. I walked away to the place where I had laid my stuff and pulled out Sugar's laptop and walked back. I started to tap the laptop with my fingers nervously while it was turning on, because everyone was staring at me and I wanted it too hurry up so I could read my results. I was finally up to my email page and I clicked on it in a rush so no one would see the rest of my emails. "I got in!!!" I told everyone excitedly!!!**

* * *

Submit your questions in a review please!!! I know this chapter wasn't that interesting but, first chapters are generally boring so yea stick with me at least till the 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter please!!! Is that too much to ask for???**


End file.
